


La formation de l'Elu en 200 anecdotes

by Iroko_Yakuro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Humor
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: pour fêter ma 200e histoire sur ffnet, une collection désordonnée de petites histoires sur le chevalier Obi-Wan Kenobi et son Padawan Anakin





	1. Anecdotes #1 à #10

**#1**

Anakin n'avait pas voulu détruire la petite sphère d'entrainement, c'était un accident. Il s'était laissé emporté par son enthousiasme ! Franchement, il ne détruirait JAMAIS un droïde s'il pouvait faire autrement.

Même si celui-ci était fort énervant à lui envoyer des rayons d'énergie douloureux. Ça avait beau être bénin, ça n'en restait pas moins désagréable. Il n'aurait jamais cru que les Jedi croient à la motivation par la douleur.

**#2**

Obi-Wan eut un sourire résigné en trouvant une nouvelle fois son apprenti endormi dans son dessert, assommé par la digestion de son copieux repas. Anakin profitait un peu trop de ne plus avoir de restriction sur les quantités de nourriture, mais le jeune chevalier Jedi n'avait pas le cœur à le contraindre à la modération. Pouvoir manger à sa faim était encore nouveau pour l'ancien esclave. Sûrement qu'après quelques temps il serait assez rassuré sur la certitude de ses futurs repas pour lever un peu la fourchette. En attendant Obi-Wan s'assurait de ne pas lever le pied sur l'entrainement physique, il ne tenait pas à avoir un Padawan obèse.

**#3 **

Le temple Jedi n'était pas une ferraillerie, mais il avait tout de même son comptant de droïdes pour assurer l'entretien et certains types d'entraînements. Et quand Anakin avait un trou dans son emploi du temps, il ne manquait pas d'en emprunter un pour l'étudier et l'améliorer. De préférence dans un coin désaffecté de l'immense édifice, Obi-Wan n'avait pas apprécié quand il avait installé un atelier dans leur salon. Pas sa faute si sa chambre était trop petite ! Obi-Wan ne pouvait pas comprendre, il ne s'était passionné que pour de minuscules maquettes dans son enfance - qui prenaient quand même trois cartons entiers dans l'armoire où elles avaient été remisées.

**#4**

C'était assez perturbant de se retrouver au milieu d'enfants joyeux qui se connaissaient tous. Au moins au sein d'un même clan, mais en-dehors ils avaient toujours le vécu commun et la familiarité de s'être croisés dans un couloir ou lors d'un cours. Anakin ne connaissait personne à part son Maître et il avait tout à apprendre sur ce qui était normal de faire, ou même d' **être**. Il savait ce qu'on attendait de lui en tant qu'esclave, même si son statut l'enrageait. Mais là, il n'en était plus sûr.

Évidemment il devait obéir à son Maître et bien travailler en cours. Mais il savait sans vraiment réussir à l'intégrer que ses rations de nourriture ne dépendaient plus de l'excellence de son travail et de l'humeur de ses Maîtres. Et qu'il n'avait pas non plus à craindre de châtiment physique - à part la torture des droïdes d'entrainement qu'il aurait à subir quoi qu'il fasse jusqu'à ce qu'il maîtrise l'art de les contrer. Une fois qu'Anakin avait été distrait, son professeur lui avait donné un **devoir** supplémentaire. Bien chiant à faire d'ailleurs, mais ça n'avait pas été douloureux - enfin à part une légère migraine.

Et puis c'était assez étrange de passer son temps à étudier pour être utile plus tard, les esclaves devaient en général rapporter tout de suite, même si on leur prévoyait une formation pour qu'ils rapportent plus par la suite. Là Anakin ne rapportait rien au temple - à part de l'inquiétude - et il leur coûtait beaucoup - mais il n'avait pas l'intention de jeûner maintenant qu'il pouvait manger à sa faim !

Tout cela était assez déconcertant mais Anakin ne pouvait rien y faire à part essayer de se montrer digne des espoirs de Qui-Gon pour devenir un bon Jedi. Même s'il était hors de question qu'il renonce à sa passion pour la mécanique et le pilotage - de toute façon ça pouvait être utile en mission, c'est quand même lui qui avait sauvé Naboo !

**#5**

Comment un petit vieillard sénile - qui tapait les gens avec sa canne et parlait de manière énigmatique avec une grammaire douteuse - pouvait être considéré comme le plus puissant et sage des Jedi, dépassait Anakin. Mais il n'allait pas contredire ses nouveaux Maîtres, et puis on disait que la folie allait souvent de pair avec le génie.

Peut-être que Yoda pouvait vraiment faire des trucs super cool quand il en avait envie. Même si jusque là Anakin ne l'avait vu que jouer au vieux sage pour le conseil - où les autres Jedi semblaient jouer à la même chose à part le côté vieux - et enseigner les bases de l'usage de la Force à des enfants - comme beaucoup d'anciens il semblait avoir un faible pour les oisillons tout juste tombés du nid. Mais peut-être que quand Anakin saurait mieux sentir la Force, il pourrait sentir la puissance du vieux Maître.

Il l'espérait parce que sinon les Jedi allaient encore descendre dans son estime. Et il n'appréciait déjà pas les accrocs qu'ils avaient fait à son idéal.

**#6**

Obi-Wan était nerveux. C'était sa première mission sans son Maître. Normalement la mission de négociation devrait être calme, mais on ne pouvait jamais savoir quand les choses allaient déraper - la dernière fois on avait essayé de les assassiner avant même le début des pourparlers ! Et il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Pour le bien de la mission, pour faire honneur à l'enseignement de Qui-Gon, et surtout pour ne pas abandonner Anakin seul face à un Ordre qui ne l'avait accepté qu'à contre-cœur.

Dissipant ses craintes dans la Force, il essaya de paraître rassurant alors qu'il faisait ses au-revoir à Anakin. Le garçon était débrouillard, Obi-Wan ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour lui, mais il n'aimait pas pour autant le laisser seul dans leurs quartiers pour plusieurs jours. Il espérait que ceux-ci ne ressembleraient pas à une décharge quand il reviendrait, il lui avait semblé entendre des bruits de mécanique suspects alors qu'il s'occupait du petit-déjeuner en attendant que son Padawan le rejoigne.

Enfin, du moment qu'il ne s'attirait pas les foudres de Maître Windu en son absence, Obi-Wan pouvait passer outre quelques manquements à l'ordre et à la discipline Jedi.

**#7**

C'était étrange de se retrouver seul maître de ses occupations. Certes il avait toujours les cours à suivre sous l'œil attentif de ses professeurs, mais le reste du temps Anakin pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Plus d'Obi-Wan pour surveiller qu'il faisait bien ses devoirs, lui donner des exercices supplémentaires, s'assurer qu'il ne se couche pas tard et qu'il ne kidnappe pas de droïde du temple pour les disséquer.

C'était assez étonnant qu'on ne lui ait pas refourgué un autre baby-sitter, surtout avec la méfiance du conseil à son encontre. Mais c'est vrai qu'après les quelques mois passés ici, il savait ce qu'on attendait de lui. Tant qu'il ne causait pas de catastrophe, les vieux Maîtres devaient penser qu'il se tiendrait aussi sage que leurs initiés maison.

Anakin n'avait pas l'intention de leur donner tort. Même s'il espérait bien que personne n'y regarderait de trop près et qu'on ne s'apercevrait pas de la disparition momentanée de certains droïdes. Il avait une idée géniale pour améliorer un des droïdes d'entrainement !

**#8**

Mace Windu n'était pas aussi intéressé que Yoda par la formation des jeunes initiés. Ils avaient déjà bien assez de travail en tant que membres du conseil. Et puis il avait un visage austère qui intimidait les enfants - quand il ne les faisait pas fondre en larmes sans qu'il ait rien fait.

Mais comme il était bon que tous les Jedi soient familiers avec ceux qui organisaient la vie de l'Ordre, de temps en temps Mace devait sacrifier à l'usage de donner un cours à des Jedi en culottes courtes. Et comme sa légendaire patience ne faisait guère long feu devant la difficulté de certaines jeunes recrues à saisir et mettre en œuvre ce qu'on leur apprenait, il avait préféré faire un cours de démonstration face à un droïde d'entrainement.

Bien sûr c'était un modèle réglé pour le niveau des initiés mais l'exécution de kata basiques ne l'ennuyait pas autant que de répéter verbalement X fois la même chose. Et heureusement car pratiquer les bases régulièrement faisait partie de l'entrainement de tout pratiquant d'art martial qui se respecte.

Il fut étonné cependant par la vivacité des contres de la machine. Certes il s'agissait d'une classe d'initiés de 8-9 ans et pas de débutants, mais ce n'était pas non plus la classe la plus avancée et il avait demandé au droïde de lancer un programme adapté à sa démonstration.

Il adapta sa vitesse en conséquence mais le droïde sembla en faire autant, avant de rajouter des contres insolites et des répliques en attaque. Mace fut obligé de suivre le mouvement et d'adapter son cours pour ne pas briser son image de grand Maître de l'Ordre.

Quand il réussit à obtenir la reddition du droïde - en se retenant de le démembrer - une pellicule de sueur lui descendait le long du dos, même si il avait réussi à garder son expression imperturbable. Alors qu'il concluait son cours en partie improvisé par la force des choses, il put enfin accorder de la réflexion au sujet de la programmation apparemment défectueuse de la machine.

Était-ce une erreur de programmation ou... ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeune Anakin Skywalker qui _semblait_ aussi ingénument impressionné que les autres initiés. Mais la Force soufflait à Mace que le petit génie en mécanique n'avait pas l'esprit aussi tranquille que ses camarades.

Peut-être que ça avait été une erreur de le penser assez mature pour rester sans la supervision de son Maître pendant quelques jours. La prochaine fois qu'Obi-Wan était envoyé en mission, Mace chargerait Yoda de garder un œil sur le soit-disant Elu. Ça leur ferait les pieds à tous les deux !

**#9**

Anakin avait été impatient de se mesurer au droïde d'entrainement qu'il avait modifié. Il se débrouillait plutôt bien en combat au sabre et il avait envie de voir ce que ça donnerait contre un adversaire moins lent et plus inventif.

Il n'avait pas prévu que leur cours de combat soit remplacé par un cours de démonstration. Que le professeur serait Mace Windu. Et que son droïde serait celui choisi.

Quand le Maître Jedi essoufflé jeta un œil dans sa direction après avoir conclu son cours, Anakin sut que sa bouille innocente ne le trompait pas. Pas besoin de la Force pour deviner qu'il allait avoir des ennuis.

Pourvu qu'ils attendent qu'Obi-Wan rentre, Anakin n'avait aucune envie de faire face au conseil tout seul !

**#10**

La mission avait été sans trop de soucis malgré ses craintes et, alors que son vaisseau atterrissait au temple, Obi-Wan se détendit complètement. Sa première mission de chevalier était une réussite et il était de retour à l'abri du sanctuaire Jedi, il n'aurait pas pu souhaiter mieux.

À part de ne pas trouver un Mace Windu aux sourcils froncés qui l'attendait sur la plateforme de débarquement. Peut-être que sa véritable première épreuve de chevalier Jedi l'attendait encore finalement. Force, Anakin n'aurait pas pu se tenir à carreau pendant deux petites semaines ?

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	2. Chapter 2

**#11**

Anakin s'écroula de fatigue. Après lui avoir interdit de retoucher à la programmation des droïdes d'entrainement, le conseil avait décidé que puisqu'il s'ennuyait, il aurait une double ration d'entrainement physique.

Obi-Wan était bien sûr du même avis et lui avait demandé de se concentrer sur les choses essentielles.

Mais la mécanique **était** une matière essentielle ! Le sabre-laser était l'arme _essentielle_ des Jedi, s'il avait un court-circuit, il fallait bien savoir le réparer.

Et si on se retrouvait coincé quelque part à cause d'une panne de moteur, c'était bien utile de savoir mettre les mains dans le cambouis. Sans compter tous les services que des gadgets ou des droïdes pouvaient fournir.

Glissant une main sous son matelas pour récupérer un tournevis, Anakin se concentra pour contenir sa fatigue. Il pouvait bien se permettre quelques minutes pour essayer de finir de réparer le droïde souris qu'il avait trouvé coincé dans une grille d'aération il y a deux jours.

Après tout, le conseil lui avait seulement interdit de toucher aux droïdes **d'entrainement**.

**#12**

Obi-Wan essayait d'être le Maître parfait, comme il s'était évertué à être le Padawan parfait pour faire oublier ses erreurs de jeunesse et rattraper l'anti-conformisme de Qui-Gon.

Même s'il était trop jeune, manquait d'expérience, n'avait pas choisi de se retrouver avec un Padawan...

Mais il refusait de faire honte à Qui-Gon et de faire défaut à Anakin. Alors il s'évertuait à faire de son mieux.

\- Maître, vous oubliez encore votre cape !

**#13**

Obi-Wan se sentit coupable quand un professeur lui signala le problème qu'il y avait eu avec Anakin pour l'exercice d'aujourd'hui.

 **Évidemment** qu'Anakin ne savait pas nager.

Il venait d'une planète désertique et n'avait probablement jamais pris de douche non sonique avant d'arriver au temple - et Obi-Wan ne savait même pas s'il avait testé ou était resté sur ce qu'il connaissait.

En tant que Maître il aurait dû y penser. Le niveau académique n'était pas la seule chose qu'Anakin avait à rattraper.

Avec un peu de chance Bant serait disponible pour l'aider à initier son Padawan à la maîtrise de l'élément liquide.

**#14**

Anakin avait été mortifié quand les autres élèves de sa classe s'étaient allègrement jetés à l'eau pour l'exercice.

Tout son courage n'avait pas suffi pour les rejoindre.

Il n'avait jamais vu autant d'eau avant de visiter Naboo.

Et même si la piscine du temple était plus petite que les marécages - et son eau moins nauséabonde - ça ne suffisait pas à le mettre en confiance.

Il aurait presque plus de facilité à se plonger dans un bain d'huile.

L'eau transparente ondulait, troublant l'estimation de sa profondeur. Mais Anakin était assez sûr qu'il n'avait pas pied, tout autant qu'il serait aussi dangereux de couler que de se retrouver au cœur d'une tempête de sable.

Moins douloureux peut-être. Et encore. Le sable était peut-être la pire chose au monde, mais Anakin avait déjà avalé de travers et ça n'avait pas été agréable.

Il était un humain, pas un poisson ni un amphibien, il n'avait rien à faire dans l'eau.

Sauf s'il voulait devenir un bon Jedi, apparemment.

**#15**

Ce n'était pas si mal. Un peu étrange mais plutôt agréable.

Bien sûr un bain d'eau chaude n'avait rien à voir avec une piscine.

Mais il était reconnaissant à son Maître de ne pas le jeter de suite dans le grand bain.

Pour une fois il était sûr que Qui-Gon n'aurait pas pu faire mieux.

Mais il craignait toujours la suite.

Et non, il n'avait pas peur ! Il était juste un peu... anxieux. Et puis c'était normal de se méfier d'un milieu potentiellement mortel.

**#16 **

Obi-Wan essayait de rester impassible.

Anakin était siiiii mignon avec sa petite moue méfiante.

Déjà qu'il avait une bouille d'ange. Même si Obi-Wan ne se faisait jamais avoir par son air innocent. Ou presque jamais.

En tout cas c'était attendrissant de voir cette petite tête brûlée - qui ne craignait pas de piloter au cœur d'une podrace ou d'un combat spatial - être intimidée par quelque chose d'aussi calme qu'une étendue d'eau.

Et Bant semblait du même avis vu son sourire.

**#17**

C'était humiliant d'aller dans le bassin des petits.

Mais vu comme il se sentait mal à l'aise, Anakin n'allait pas se plaindre.

Parce que oui, il avait pied et de l'eau que jusqu'à la taille, mais il était quand même debout au milieu de cette substance mouvante qui ondulait autour de lui d'une manière menaçante.

Il suffisait qu'il trébuche et il boirait la tasse.

Et les encouragements de son Maître l'irritaient. Il croyait peut-être qu'Anakin ne sentait pas à quel point il était amusé par la peur de son Padawan ?

Bant était beaucoup plus sympathique pour le coup, alors qu'elle devait avoir du mal à comprendre sa peur, elle qui pouvait respirer sans problème sous l'eau.

**#18**

Obi-Wan essaya de reprendre son souffle. Difficile avec son Padawan qui l'étranglait à moitié, accroché à lui comme une pieuvre.

Même s'ils avaient essayé d'y aller par étapes - accélérés en l'espace de quelques jours quand même - ça restait une épreuve effrayante pour le pauvre Anakin.

Et donc même s'ils étaient présentement au milieu du grand bassin, Obi-Wan n'était pas sûr qu'on puisse parler de victoire quand il menaçait de couler sous les gesticulations paniquées de son Padawan.

Si Bant devait venir à leur rescousse maintenant, ça n'aiderait pas Anakin à surmonter sa peur.

**#19**

Respire et reste calme. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais Anakin finit par se figer.

Telle une moule sur un rocher, il laissa son maître les naviguer en ronds dans l'eau.

Pas forcément facile avec les muscles crispés de son Padawan qui s'enfonçaient dans ses côtes, mais au moins Anakin s'agrippait à présent à ses épaules et non plus à son cou.

Les muscles du Maître fatiguèrent plus vite que ceux de son Padawan ne se détendirent, mais Anakin était quand même un peu moins anxieux.

Mais il y avait encore du boulot.

**#20**

Finalement Anakin avait obtenu une dispense pour les cours liés à l'eau, le temps que des leçons particulières avec Bant lui permettent de rattraper le niveau.

Devenir un Jedi s'avérait encore plus difficile que prévu et l'univers ne promettait pas que des merveilles à découvrir.

Ne plus être un esclave n'était que le début d'une route pas si facile que prévu pour atteindre ses rêves.

Mais Anakin était bien décidé à ne rien laisser se mettre en travers de la réalisation de ceux-ci.

Même s'il aurait bien aimé pouvoir faire l'impasse sur certains cours...

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko

**Author's Note:**

> dans quoi est-ce que je suis encore allée me fourrer ? En plus en ayant cette idée alors que je venais tout juste de m'apercevoir que je publiais ma 199e fic. J'oublierais peut-être l'idée pour la 300e. Ou alors j'essaierais d'y penser à l'avance (genre 300 jours avant). En attendant je me permets de découper en plusieurs chapitres le temps de trouver des idées pour ces 200 anecdotes (d'ailleurs si vous avez des suggestions...)


End file.
